


Mother to Son/Fathers to Son

by Theshiphassailed



Series: Uncool Dad Marvin: Falsettos Modern AU [9]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: After a breakup, Trina, Marvin and Whizzer take very different approaches trying to comfort Jason.





	Mother to Son/Fathers to Son

It all started when Jason came home from his date with Heather crying. His mother rushed over to see what was wrong, wondering if perhaps he had gotten hurt on his way home. Trina could see no physical harm, so she asked her son, “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Heather- she dumped me,” he muttered, clearly embarrassed at his own emotional outburst.

“Oh, baby!” Trina yelled. She grabbed Jason in her arms and squeezed him tightly. Jason was trying not to cry, but a tear ran down his cheek.

“Sit down, dear. I’ll make you some tea,” Trina said. She really wanted to ask why that bitch- girl- had broken up with her wonderful son, but knew better. She just made him tea while humming a hopefully comforting tune.

“Thanks, Mom.”

“You’re welcome. Is there anything else you need?”

Jason shook his head. “You can do whatever you were doing before. I’m okay.”

Trina, who knew that breakups, especially first breakups, were hard, asked, “Can I tell you a story?”

“Once upon a time, there was a lovely woman, who thought she knew what love was. She had met a man that she cared for greatly, and they had married and had a kid. Several years later, she realized that that man wasn’t her true love. They got divorced.”

“Was it because he was cheating?” Jason said, quickly getting the point.

“It was because of a lot of things. But it was only after she was divorced that she met the man she was meant to be with. As a matter of the fact, the man she was married to introduced her to her true love.”

Jason nodded and sighed.

“Honey, there’s no love without heartbreak. I know it seems tough know, but one day you’ll meet the perfect person for you.”

“You’re right, Mom. Thank you.”

—

When Whizzer found out about the breakup, he had a different reaction.

“What are our plans for Saturday?” he asked his boyfriend.

“I don’t know, what do you have in mind?”

“I’m gonna take Jason out to pick up chicks.”

“You’re going to help Jason flirt- with girls?”

“Yeah.”

“If either of us should be doing that, it’s me. At least I pretended to be straight.”

“I pretended to be straight in kindergarten!”

Marvin rolled his eyes. “Fine, we’ll go together.”

—

On Saturday, they went to Central Park, mostly because Whizzer didn’t know where straight teenagers hang out.

Jason was hesitant, not quite over Heather.

“Come on, kid. You need a rebound!” Whizzer advised.

“Except woman aren’t objects and no human being is a rebound, okay? We’re going to find you a new girlfriend!” Marvin corrected.

“I guess.”

They sat on a park bench, waiting for kids to come by. Marvin felt strange for hoping that a teenage girl would approach them. Whizzer was too busy giving advice.

“Compliments: they’re all you need. Fourteen year old girls have to lowest self confidence of any age group. You say a few nice things to them and you’re in.”

“Whizzer!”

“I mean- just be yourself!”

Marvin nodded. “Hey, what about her?” he suggested, gesturing to a teenage girl.

“She’s pretty!” Whizzer exclaimed, as if he had ever felt attraction to a girl in his life.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to do this.”

“Nonsense! You need to forget about Heather.” Whizzer pulled a ten out of his wallet and said, “Here. Go ask if she wants an ice cream.”

Jason shrugged and approached the girl. They couldn’t here their conversation, but did see the girl nod and follow Jason towards the ice cream vendor.

“Ah, young hetero love,” Whizzer said. “Do you miss it?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
